<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rising Sun by hopestarwin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487579">Rising Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopestarwin/pseuds/hopestarwin'>hopestarwin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopestarwin/pseuds/hopestarwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>对未来没什么想法的飞车少年Keithx想要找寻突破口的因伤退役飞行员Shiro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他高中毕业没多久后，就把福利院所在的城市抛在身后，回到了他和父亲曾经生活过的埋在荒漠中的屋子。</p><p>  支援协会的人和他父亲曾经的同事都告诫他最好念个大学或者学门手艺之类的，但是他对那些压根没什么想法。他短时间内倒也不用担心金钱上的问题——消防员的薪水还不错，他爸在世时也不怎么花钱，死后还有一笔数目不小的抚恤金，鉴于他是他爸唯一的亲人，这些钱现在都是他的了。</p><p>  离群索居的日子维持了两个月后，他下定决心买了一辆摩托。他父亲曾经也有一辆，以前有空的时候会用她载着年幼的Keith去附近的城镇转转。后来大约是被负责打理房子的同事骑走了，毕竟把有汽油的东西放在一个长期没什么人照看的地方还是挺不安全的，不过Keith也没打算要回来，那摩托大约是十年前的款式了，现在要骑也得重新改修，花那笔钱还不如拿来买辆新的。</p><p>  他最终选了一辆红色的运动型旅行车（sport tourers），他将这辆摩托称为“Red”——他总是喜欢那仿佛燃烧般的张扬色彩。然后他又花了一点时间规划行程，在一个月后开始了他的摩托车旅行。</p><p>  也许，他不切实际地想着，他能在旅途中得到一些关于他未来的启示之类的。</p><p>  他从亚利桑那出发沿西北方向前行，一路走走停停，最后到达了曾经的汽车之城底特律。他爸年轻的时候曾经来过这，据他说那阵儿还能依稀看到这个城市的辉煌，他还曾约好等Keith再大点就挑个假期来个故地重游，但可惜那一天最终没能到来。</p><p>  在Keith看来，这座城市已经失去了过去的辉煌，但也没想象中的那么衰败，他读了些网上的文章，那上面说着些“复兴”“重振”之类的。不过外城还是一副不怎么热闹的样子，房租也低得要命，还不怎么挑房客，对他而言倒是个还行的地方。</p><p>  他选了一间近郊的带车库的小独栋，周围人不算太多，离最近的商业区大概要20分钟的车程。不过反正他也不怎么喜欢社交，能不用跟人说话真是再好不过了。他在合同上签字的时候，房主笑得那叫一个灿烂，好像看着一直单身的孩子终于结婚了的爸妈一样。</p><p>  他不久后发现了这座城市的有趣的地方——这几年随着人口回流而死灰复燃的街头赛车文化。有些东西是深深刻在一座城市DNA里的，即使因为变故而遭到一时掩埋，只要一点养分就会重新破土而出。</p><p>  Keith很快成为了夜间街头的新星。一部分因为或许他本来就有这方面的天赋和出众的外貌，另一部分则是因为他身上透露出的野性。他的车也许不是最好的，但他的那股好像不要命的狠劲儿足以让他在车道上跻身前列。因为他那辆摩托的红色车身，人们给他起了个叫“红狮”的绰号。</p><p>  后来甚至有人来问他要不要加入车队，不过他总一副没什么兴致的样子。他想他只是喜欢在路上驰骋的感觉，正规比赛那种东西对他而言太过复杂了。</p><p>  他的日子过得非常简单，白天做点跑腿送外卖之类的活计——当然不是骑Red，那太浪费而且招摇了，他搞了辆破二手车专门来干这个——晚上就去街头比赛，闲暇的时候大部分都窝在车库里保养爱车，偶尔会去参加点不那么正规的比赛。街头的人抱怨他对除了赛车之外的事情毫无热情，简直活得像个清教徒，有次比完赛有人想邀他去夜店里玩玩，结果他只是面无表情地回了句他还不到法定饮酒年龄就走了，留下一堆人面面相觑。</p><p> </p><p>  Keith盯着一个本地论坛的求助贴有一会儿了。他偶尔会在上面接点活，大多是帮忙跑腿买点东西的小活，给的钱也一般般，但是今天这个不太一样。</p><p>  发贴人自称是个在周边乡下的独居人士，因为出行不大方便所以想要有个人能定期上门陪他聊聊天，语气颇为陈恳。这要求其实不少见，毕竟这年头多的是找不到人陪伴的寂寞人士。问题是他提供的薪水……Keith又看了眼数字确认自己没眼花，那数目用慷慨都不足以形容了，反倒显得有点可疑。那贴子底下好几个回复都在说贴主要么是个有什么怪异癖好的家伙，打算诱人上门做些什么见不得人的事；要么是真的孤独到发狂，有着成吨的倾诉欲想要发泄。不论哪一种都很麻烦，但要是能拿到一次的钱的话Keith就能订他想要的替换零件了。</p><p>  反正只要一次，而且他以前也处理过不少麻烦事，所以应该没什么大不了的。Keith定了主意，给贴子里留下的号码发了消息。</p><p>  对方很快回了消息，看上去对他愿意接下这个活很是开心。在发送了地址之后还很亲切地告诉他可以乘哪路公交坐到哪站然后下车，他会在车站等他。Keith犹豫了一下之后还是同意了，那辆二手摩托不适合长距离骑行，他也不想骑着自己的爱车去陌生人的家里。</p><p>  不过考虑到可能遇到的风险，他还是准备了点东西。在公交车的座位上的时候他一直无意识地摩挲着口袋里的小刀。那人住的地方着实挺偏僻。Keith盯着窗外一望无际的田野忍不住想，真是个适合杀人抛尸的好地方。</p><p>  下车之前他看到有人站在离车站牌大约10米的地方，在他下车之后朝他挥了挥手。看清对方的外表之后他有点惊讶。</p><p>  那人称得上是高大英俊，麦色的肌肤，略微上挑的凤眼和长长的睫毛，即使是鼻梁上的那道伤疤也难掩他的帅气，脸上挂着友好的微笑。只是与他年轻的外表不相符的是，他有一头银灰色的头发，衬得他有几分沧桑。然后是他的衣服，明明是盛夏他却仍穿着长袖长裤，基本上除了手和脸之外就没别的皮肤露出来了，不过还是能瞧得出来他肌肉的轮廓。</p><p>  在他惊讶于男人外表的同时，对方也露出了有点意外的神色。不过男人很快恢复平静的表情，礼貌地伸出了手。</p><p> “是Keith先生吗？”</p><p>Keith握了下他的手。“叫我Keith就好，Shirogane先生。”</p><p>听到他有些蹩脚的日式发音，男人笑了一下，“我是在美国长大的，所以叫我Shiro就行。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>按照原作最初的7岁年龄差设定，这篇文里Keith19岁，Shiro26岁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith看到路边停了辆旧丰田。Shiro注意到他的视线后指着车子解释道公交站其实离他家还有段距离，开车大概要十分钟左右，虽然走路也不是不行，但考虑到现在的气温还是坐车舒服一点。</p><p>  不过Keith看他的眼神充满了迟疑。</p><p>  “你在贴子里说你不太方便出远门……”</p><p>  “啊。”Shiro像是才反应过来，有点尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺，“我在吃一些……治疗药物，会对神经产生影响，所以医生说出于安全考虑最好不要长时间驾驶。”然后大概是为了缓解他的不安，又补充了一句：“十分钟还是没有问题的，我住的地方也只要沿着路直直开下去就行，不用担心。”</p><p>  Keith盯着他看了一会儿，然后点了点头，算是勉强接受了他的解释，不过上车的时候还是选择坐在了后面。<br/>车内设施有点老旧，看起来和外表相符，不过还算干净。车里面没什么奇怪的味道倒是让他多少放心了一点。他往前扫了一眼，发现居然还是手动挡。他暗想着，这车的车主要么是个复古爱好者，要么就是不能适应新事物的旧派人士。但是他又觉得Shiro显然和这两种人都不搭边。</p><p>  约摸是为了安全考虑，两人在开车的时候都没怎么说话。</p><p> </p><p>  和Shiro说的一样，车子开了大约十分钟后顺利到达他的住处。那房子就是农场小屋的模板样子，标准得可以拿去拍宣传照。从墙体上斑驳的油漆可以看出有些年头了。<br/>看他盯着掉漆的地方，Shiro露出有点不自在的笑容。</p><p>  “我有想着过段时间重新漆一下的……”</p><p>  Keith不知道为什么他要跟自己说这个，在他看来这不算是什么问题。不过他为数不多的教养还是让他说了点假装期待的场面话。</p><p>  他们进到屋里，Shiro让他在客厅等着自己去准备点饮料和零食。他坐了一会儿开始观察屋里的陈设。</p><p>  房间里没太多的装饰，不过还是可以体会到家庭的温馨。有面墙上贴了一些照片和奖状，上面大多是一位老人和一个黑发男孩，从外表来看很明显有亲缘关系。男孩的笑容如阳光般耀眼，没有一丝阴霾。</p><p>  根据外表推断离现在最近的一张合照里男孩——或者该用少年来形容——已经长得很高大结实，手里拿着一张纸。照片底下写着“x年x月x日 纪念Takashi进入xx大学”。Keith依稀记得那是家飞行专业非常有名的学校，甚至连他这种对进学不怎么关心的人都听说过。按照日期来看，是在8年前拍摄的。</p><p>  “那是我和我祖父的照片。”</p><p>  他看得太入迷，没注意到Shiro已经从厨房出来，听到背后有声音响起的时候吓了一跳，啪的一下转过头去。</p><p>  Shiro正把玻璃杯和一盆墨西哥玉米片放在茶几上。</p><p>  “抱歉，我忘了问你想喝什么。可乐，果汁还是冰茶？”</p><p>  “……可乐就行。”</p><p>  Shiro似乎完全不介意聊起他小时候的事——当然也可能因为他俩之间本身也没啥别的好聊的，毕竟是刚见面不久的陌生人，还聊不到什么共同话题。</p><p>  Keith很快知道Shiro的双亲在他很小的时候就意外去世了，所以他是从小和祖父一起在这生活的，一直到考上大学为止。</p><p>  “所以你是本地人。”</p><p>“可以这么说。不过我大二那年祖父就去世了，那之后也很少回这边了，所以最近几年的情况我也不是很了解，听说周边市里变化不少……说起来你来这里多长时间了？”</p><p>  “也许我也是本地人呢？”Keith故意没直接回答他。</p><p>  Shiro听到之后笑了笑，“想在这边晒成这样可不容易。”</p><p>  Keith有点惊讶，他天生肤色偏白一点，而且就算晒黑了也恢复得很快，何况他来底特律也有一段时间了，没想到会因为这个被人看出来。</p><p>  看着他的表情，Shiro的笑容里透露出来点得意。</p><p>  “你不是知道我念的是哪所学校？”</p><p>  “……啊。”</p><p>  Keith立刻反应过来了，Shiro的大学生活也是在亚利桑那度过的。很巧的是他对那也还算熟。</p><p>  他们算是找到了一个不错的切入点，两人显然对凤凰城的熟悉程度要比底特律高多了。毕竟底特律对Shiro是离开太久的故土，而对Keith则是还没摸清的新土地。</p><p>  他们聊起小餐厅和博物馆，然后发现他们都很喜欢消防博物馆和哈雷戴森的展览厅*。</p><p>  “说不定我们在哪里还碰到过呢。”</p><p>  “唔，很有可能。”</p><p>  此后的聊天非常顺利。他们边聊边吃，干掉了好几袋膨化食品和一堆饮料。Keith发现Shiro喜欢甜食，而Shiro则注意到Keith更喜欢偏辣的。他开玩笑说Keith那是“典型的南方人口味”。</p><p>  时间过得很快，两人注意到的时候已经能瞧见落日的余晖。Shiro看了看表，看上去有点遗憾。</p><p>  “虽然我很想留你吃晚饭，但是那样你可能只能坐末班车回去了。高中生太晚回去果然还是不太好，你家里人一定会担心的。”</p><p>  “什么？”</p><p>  Shiro愣了一下，抬头看见Keith一脸“你在说什么鬼话”的表情瞪着他。</p><p>  “……你没在念高中？”</p><p>  难怪Shiro刚看见他的时候表情那么古怪。他因为发育比较慢所以看上去比实际年龄小一点，所以经常被人误会，也由于这个看上去好欺负所以被找过不少茬。想到了一些不那么美好的回忆，Keith没忍住哼了一声。</p><p>  “我已经毕业有段时间了，老古董。”</p><p>  他最后没在Shiro家吃完饭，坐了离得最近的下一班车回城里。当然还是Shiro把他送到车站的，等车的时候也就坐在丰田里，一直到能看见路那头出现公交的顶的时候才下去。</p><p>  坐在公交上，Keith回想着今天和Shiro的相处。说实话，除了最后那点小小的不愉快之外，剩下的部分都相当不错。他很久没有和人聊得这么开心了。他以往和人的交流大多充满了敷衍、不耐烦和挑衅，说不了几句铁定有个人要发火，但是今天显然不是那样的。</p><p>  Shiro开朗风趣，知道的也多，很擅长聊天。Keith越想越认为这样的人居然会在网上招人陪聊这件事简直没道理，他觉得只要Shiro愿意，哪怕附近农场的老太太都能和他聊得起劲，怎么会缺人聊天呢。</p><p>  他实在太好奇了，就这么想了一路，完全忘记早上刚上车的时候那个想着反正就那么一次的自己。回到家里收到Shiro下次邀请的时候还有点开心。</p><p>  -刚才忘记说，今天聊得很开心，谢谢你 ：D<br/>  -我也是</p><p>  他看着结尾那个“：D”回忆起Shiro的笑脸，暗下来的手机屏幕上映出他翘起的嘴角。</p><p>  他丢开手机，躺在床上，没意识到自己已经开始期待下一次见面了。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Hall of Flame Museum of Firefighting和Buddy Stubbs Harley-Davidson，前者是国家历史防火协会设立的展示世界上使用过的消防器械的博物馆，后者是专门的摩托车展馆</p><p>其实本来想写Shiro发现Keith不是本地人是因为口音问题，但是查了下Keith的配音Steven Yeun恰好就是在底特律长大的……我写的时候完全没想到这个2333</p><p>还有一个很巧的是，亚利桑那州立大学的飞行专业很有名，而且还有发射基地。（不过VLD也可能就是因为这个所以才把加里森的基地设置在那附近的）</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Red是参考了MULTISTRADA 1260 S，感觉这款颜色和类型都很适合Keith</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>